Pirates Of The Caribbean- Tangled Love
by Emmydoos
Summary: My second POTC fanfiction. Jack Sparrow finds himself in a challenge when he gets shackled to a woman and has to take her to find Elizabeth. Basically the same story line but with my own character. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I got a bit of writers block on my other story so decided to write another one. Hope you enjoy it and you better review! :)

- Emily

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was chucked into a cell once again. I looked around and saw a figure staring out of the window. A female figure. My luck has changed I thought to myself. She didn't even turn around to look at me.

"Do you mind?" She asked without turning around. I looked at her back in confusion but she moved her hair out of the way and I saw that her corset had come loose. She wasn't wearing a dress over the top. I walked over to her quickly. I put my hands on her back and slowly but tightly did up the corset while she gripped the bars.

"Thank you." She said. She finally turned around to look at me. She was very beautiful. I looked at her pale skin and new she wasn't from Port Royal. She had ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair. She turned back around and looked out of the window. I came back behind her and I felt her lean slightly back into me. I smirked to myself this was going to be easy. She turned towards me again.

"I'm Lucinda." She said and curtsied slightly and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I said bowing. She took a couple of steps back in surprise. The look on her face meant she knew him. She realized her mistake as she stepped back though. The prisoners on the other cell quickly stood up and grabbed at her. She yelped slightly and turned towards them in shock and ran backwards into me, sending us both backwards. She was lying on top of me. She quickly got up and sat on the bench in embarrassment. It was getting late. I looked at the bench and noticed how small it was. I sat on the floor and sighed. Lucinda looked at me and stood up. She looked at the bed and then back at me. I shook my head. She was stubborn though. She took my hand and pulled me to the bed. I laid down and moved over as much as I could. She laid next to me but she had to put most of her body on top of me. She was tense but I was too tired to try anything tonight.

In the night I woke slightly hearing something. I couldn't move so I just listened. I heard someone enter our cell. I felt this person grab my wrist and put shackles on it. But I never felt them on my other arm. I dismissed it and went back to sleep.

Lucinda's POV:

I woke up with a start. I felt someone next to me and ended up on the floor as I rolled off of the bed. I was surprised when I felt Jack fall on top of me. His eyes strung open in shock. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then he lifted his arm up. My arm lifted too and we stared at our wrists. They were shackled together. I groaned and laid back on the floor. Jack attempted to get up back couldn't without dragging me up too. I decided to aid him and got up myself. The shackle was heavy on my wrist. I sat on the bench and started to think. I could feel Jack's eyes on me but I dismissed them.

"Why are you in a cell, love?" He questioned.

"Someone put me in here for a wrong reason. I believe you know him." I replied. He looked at me curiously so I continued.

"I have only been in Port Royal for a week. Cutler Beckett found me and took me into his home. He grew fond of me quickly. I only flirted back to get information out of him." I said quickly. Jack grimaced when he heard me say Beckett's name.

"I denied him so he chucked me in here." I said in a whisper.

"What did you deny him?" He asked.

"I told him I wouldn't sleep with him so he thought he would chuck me in a cell with pirates next to me until I was more...willing." I finished looking down. I then looked up at Jack.

"He spoke about you. He always said bad things but I believe you are a good man." I said. He nodded and sat next to me to think.

It was night time now. I was really tired but refused to let Jack see. He kept on looking at me curiously. I heard a bang and jumped up quickly. This made Jack jump up quickly too.

"Sorry." I said. I heard another bang and looked out the window. Jack did the same.

"The Black Pearl." He whispered. I jumped again slightly. Jack put his arms around me and I tensed. But as another canon was fired I clung onto Jack. Another canon was fired and dust filled the air. The cell next to us had a huge hole in it and the prisoners escaped. I sighed. We heard a shout and then saw a guard fall down the stairs. Then two figures came down the stairs. Jack let go of me and pushed me behind him. I saw two pirates. They talked to Jack but I was too scared and looked out of the window at the chaos on the streets.

"Well, well, well what have we got here?" One pirate said. I turned slowly to see all three pirates looking at me. Two looking with lust and one with worry.

"Come here, girl." The other said. I looked at Jack.

"NOW!" The first pirate shouted. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack. I stepped forward quickly. They looked at me with want. I was glad that the cell bars were in the way.

"So, you are Jack's new wench?" The second one said smirking at me.

"No. I just happen to be in the same cell as him." I said quickly averting my gaze down to the cell floor. The second pirate reached through the cell and put his hand around my neck. In the moonlight his arm turned to bones. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream.

"No need for attitude!" He said. He tightened his hand around my neck until my eyes started to flutter. Then he let go of me and laughed. The two pirates left laughing still. I gasped for breath.

"So there is a curse." Jack whispered in thought. I turned angry quickly. I kicked the cell door so hard it echoed. Jack's head snapped up in surprise at the sudden noise.

"I want to leave." I said. He nodded. He walked over to the bench and I had no choice but to follow him. I let him put his arms around me. The screaming was still going on down on the streets, I just wanted it to end. I put my head on Jack's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jack's POV:

I had so much going on in his head. The Pearl, the curse, Barbossa and Lucinda. She was sleeping now. I sighed and laid down next to her. I quickly went to sleep. I heard footsteps and woke quickly.

"You pirate." The boy from yesterday said trailing off as he saw Lucinda. She woke up and blinked a few times. She saw the boy and stood up.

"Will!" She said in surprise.

"What are you doing here... with him?" Will questioned. I watched in amusement.

"Um... Beckett chucked me in here and then someone shackled us together." She said yawning afterwards. Will continued.

"Pirate, you know of the Black Pearl. You know where it makes berth?" Will questioned.

"I've heard of it. So you want to become a pirate?" I asked.

"Never. They took Miss Swann." Will replied reluctantly.

"Ah. So you do have a girl and you wish to save her so she will fall in love with you?" Will nodded. I looked at Lucinda who was seething next to me. I looked at her amused. Was she jealous? I looked back at Will.

"Huh. So your name is Will. Short for William. It's a good, strong name. Named after your father I presume?" I said confusing both.

"Yes." Will stated.

"Ok then if you can spring me... us from this cell I will help you get to your bonny lass." I said with enthusiasm. Will started talking about hinges and I looked at Lucinda. She had calmed down but looked upset. Will opened the cell door and we quickly left. We walked quickly to the beach. We got under an upside down dingy and walked underwater.

"This is either brilliance or madness." Will stated.

"It's a coincidence how often those two traits come together." I replied. Lucinda walked silently. We climbed aboard a ship. Me and Will took out our swords and hurried the men into the dingy. The Interceptor came up close behind and Norrington and his men searched the ship as we swung to the other. I steered the ship, Will cut the ropes and Lucinda looked around helplessly.

After an hour of sailing I noticed that Lucinda was sitting on a barrel next to the helm. I told Will to take over the helm. Lucinda jumped up quickly. I looked at her and knew what was going to happen so I ran to the side of the ship with her. Will looked concerned. She leaned over the ship and began throwing up. Will quickly got a glass of water and returned to the helm. I held her hair out of the way. She leaned back against me for a minute. Then she stepped back. I handed her the water. She took small sips.

"Sorry, should have warned ya." I gently said. She nodded. The rocking of the ship made her wobble. She fell into me and I grabbed her around the waist. I led her to my cabin. She got into the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep. I stood there unable to do anything so I laid next to her and waited.

Lucinda's POV:

I woke with a start. I had a headache. I felt someone next to me and tensed but after a minute I knew it was Jack. I relaxed and then opened my eyes. I stared into Jack's dark brown eyes. He smirked slightly and I smiled back. Will quietly knocked on the door and then entered.

"We are at Tortuga." He stated. He then looked at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked concerned again.

"I'm fine." I replied. Will then left. I got up quickly. I looked at Jack and he seemed nervous.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Tortuga is a place where... prostitutes and drunken men are everywhere." He replied.

"Oh." I said. I finally grasp what he means. We leave the cabin and go down the gangplank. I look around. There are many drunken men around. Some with prostitutes on their laps and others were searching for prostitutes. The smell of rum and sweat fills my nose. I gasp as a fight breaks out between two men and a prostitute. They continue walking. Two women come over and slapped Jack. I bite my lip to stop laughing and I see Will do the same. We continue to the tavern. Will sits at a table while Jack and I go to find a man. Jack throws water on him to wake him up. He and Jack walk slowly towards Will and I drag behind as much as the shackles can let me. I feel really tired and still feel a bit sick. I feel an arm around my waist and the person is walking close behind me. I stiffen.

"Hello, wench!" He slurs to me. I try to pull away from him but in a swift movement he grabs my arms to still me and presses his lips to mine. His lips were soaked with rum and dirt. I try to get away from him but he holds me tighter. I hear a gun being cocked and see Jack behind the man. The man turns his head slightly and laughs at Jack. Will grabs me and I put my arms around him. The man turns back and says.

"Oi, that's my wench!" The man who I later found out to be Mr Gibbs pushes Jack out the door. I walk away quickly with my head down.

We arrive at the ship. Gibbs goes off to find a crew and Jack leads me to his cabin. He is seething.

"Sorry." I said quickly looking down even more embarrassed. Jack stands there with his mouth open and stares at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for not looking after you properly." He said after he recovered from shock. I look at the floor again and Jack sits next to me.

"I feel so unclean and-" I didn't finishes as I cringe. I notice a bottle of rum and open it I pour some onto my fingers and rub it on my lips to clean them. I turn to look at him. He looks angry but at himself. I grab his hand and hold it, forcing him to look at me. We lay back on the bed. Every time I close my eyes I see that mans grubby face. Jack puts his arms around me and I feel a lot better. He was so warm and I soon find my eyes drifting closed.

I woke up with a start. I was startled that I actually went to sleep last night but then I realized how. Jack had his arms around me and I was holding his hand. I tried to pull gently but firmly out of his hold but I couldn't. I watch as the sun slowly came up into the sky. I nudge Jack in the side which causes him to groan. I giggle quietly. He then rolls quickly over and I have no choice but to go with him. His eyes open and he smirks. I realize how this scene looks. I was underneath Jack now and the bed sheets were tangled between us. I glare at him slightly but smile showing him that it was playful. He gets up off of me but then I groan. We both had to change our clothes but the shackles were too short. Jack grinned at the situation. I stand with my back to Jack but I know he is watching me. I quickly change my undergarments. Jack helps me put the corset on but he does it a bit tight. I then slip a new dress over my head and Jack does it up at the back. I comb my hair and then we leave.

Will's POV:

I woke early. I quickly got up and dressed. I started to sharpen my sword knowing I would need it soon. After that I decide to tidy the cabin up. I sighed as I knew that this would be my last night in the cabin. I took my stuff downstairs and claimed one of the hammocks. I go back upstairs and step into the sunlight. The warmth of it spreads across me and I smile knowing that Elizabeth would be with me again soon. I hear a noise and look up to see Jack and Lucinda coming out of the cabin. I hated that they had to sleep in the same cabin but I trusted that Jack was a good man. They both groan and I smirk as I see them cover their faces from the sun. They continue walking. Lucinda walks to me and Jack walks towards the helm. This causes them both to glare at the other. Finally Lucinda gives in with a sigh and stands next to the helm. Jack makes sure that the ship is under good condition. Then we go and meet our new crew. I look at them with astonishment. They all look half mad. I look at Jack and Lucinda. I see Lucinda gulp and look down hiding her amusement.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said proudly.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" I said with doubt. Jack walked up to one of the men.

"You, sailor!" He shouted.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs helped.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack quickly said.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." Jack said.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes." Gibbs confirmed.

"O'course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked me.

"Well, you've proved them mad." Lucinda said.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Someone said further down the line. Jack walks down the line with Lucinda and takes of the sailor's hat, revealing that the sailor was a woman. The woman slaps him.

"You stole my boat!" The woman screams.

"Actually." Jack begins but gets cut off when she slaps him again.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack continues.

"But you didn't." She screeches.

"You'll get another one." Jack says confidently. She points at him.

"I will." She said calming down slightly.

"A better one." I say as I know otherwise we will get nowhere.

"A better one!" Jack repeats.

"That one." Lucinda said pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one? That one?! Aye! That one. What say you?" Jack said.

"Aye!" The crew shout as the start to board the ship.

"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Much less two." Gibbs complains.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack replies.

A sudden storm breaks out. I rush to help the crew mange the ship. It violently rocks from side to side and it is hard to stay on my feet. I look at Gibbs.

"How can we find this island that no one knows where it is with a compass that doesn't work?" I question.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs replies. He then shouts up to Jack.

"We should drop canvas? Sir." Gibbs asked.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack says. He is in a good mood.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Jack said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I need you to review so I know whether to carry on or not..? I will love you forever if you review! :)

PS: If you are confused the shackles are about 90cm long.

Enjoy,

- Emily

* * *

Will's POV:

I hear Cotton's parrot say 'Dead man tell no tales.' I look down at the ship wrecks in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Mr Gibbs said. I look up to see Jack close his compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" I ask Gibbs.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs replies.

"What? He failed to mention that." I said surprised.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs said quickly.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" I said then showed Gibbs what I meant by acting like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Gibbs said getting into a story telling mode.

"Barbossa." I gasp.

"Aye." Gibbs nods.

"How did Jack get off the island?" I ask after a few seconds.

"Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs continues with the story.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" I gasped with disbelief.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said.

"What did he use for rope?" I ask Gibbs. He looks stumped at the question. We then notice Jack standing behind us.

"Human hair from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack said quickly. I look at Lucinda and smirk at the expression on her face.

"Young Mr. Turner, Lucy and I are to go ashore." Jack said looking at me.

"Jack! Stop calling me Lucy." Lucinda whines. I smirk but Jack ignores her.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs said getting Jack's attention.

"Keep to the Code." Jack replies. I frown and look at Lucinda. She shrugs.

"Aye, the Code." Gibbs slightly whispered.

We got into the dingy and Jack rowed us into the cave. I was looking around and I see a skeleton.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" I ask.

"Pirates Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." Jack replies.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Lucinda said. He smirked and then continued.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack said to me. I didn't have an argument for the rest so I defended myself against the treasure.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said looking at Elizabeth. We all crouch down and watch the ritual.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa shouts to his crew.

"Elizabeth." I whisper.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa said as the crew cheered.

"Suffered, I have." Shouted one of the crew.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is. The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." Barbossa shouted and then pointed to Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" I said in an angry whisper jumping up to save Elizabeth. Jack pushes me back down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack said. I glare at him slightly. I feel Lucinda's hand on my shoulder and I continue to watch the ritual.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa said.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" I reply to Jack's previous statement. I hear Lucinda gasp beside me.

"Will!" She hisses at me. I turn to look at her.

"He has helped you get to Elizabeth and this is how you repay him." She whispers. Jack then speaks up.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack whispered quickly. Jack starts to move away with Lucinda and I listen in to the ritual again.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa shouted.

"Us!" The crew shouted back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm going' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bunch of apples. Begun by blood by blood undone." Barbossa said. I pick up an oar from the boat and hit it over Jack's head.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." I said.

"Will! What have you done? You never listen." Lucinda shouts.

I quickly find a different path and go down it leaving Lucinda and Jack.

Lucinda POV:

I mutter curses at Will. I look down at Jack to see he is out cold. He should hopefully wake up soon. I hear the pirates getting angry over something and I begin to worry more. I see Jack stir slightly and I breathe a sigh of relief. I poke Jack's side and he groans and stands up. He wobbles a bit and then picks up the oar that Will hit him on the head with. He starts walking in a random direction. I follow but stop as some pirates have noticed us. They run up to us. One of them points to Jack.

"You." He said.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The pirate next to him said.

"Am I not? Oh." He turns around to leave but more pirates surround use and they all point their weapons at Jack.

"Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner?" Jack says trying to find the right word.

"Parley?" One of the pirates says trying to help.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack happily said.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!?" The other pirate said.

"That would be the French." Jack said and I smirk slightly. We get led away from the water and towards Barbossa. Barbossa looks Jack up and down.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa questions.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirks. I giggle quietly. Barbossa then looks at me and I fall silent.

"And who be this fine lass, Jack?" Barbossa asks smiling at me. I gulp and stand behind Jack. Jack looks at me and then replies.

"Well we got in a sticky situation and I'm stuck with her." Jack said and then lifted his wrist which made mine go up too. Barbossa studies our wrists. He then replies.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill them." The pirates all point their guns at us.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said quickly.

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need?" The pirates lower their weapons reluctantly and I sigh in relief.

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack smirks.

Elizabeth's POV:

(Meanwhile on the Interceptor.)

I climb aboard another ship. I gasp at all of the people on there.

"Not more pirates." I gasp looking at them scared.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." I recognize the voice.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I gape at him. He is a pirate now? Will climbs aboard.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I said surprised.

"He fell behind." Will said and led me away from the pirates below deck. I try to bandage my own hand but I'm filled with so much anger for Jack.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" I ask Will.

"Pirate... Here. Let me." Will takes my hand and start to bandage it for me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will questions.

"I don't know." I wince when Will touches the cut and I pull my hand back towards me.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough." Will takes my hand back and ties the knot on the bandage.

"No, I mean yes, they are but don't stop." I whisper.

"Elizabeth." Will whispers back. I put Wills hand on my chest and I pull out his medallion.

"It's yours." I said.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Will said with force that surprised me.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." I answer honestly.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood? My blood? The blood of a pirate." Will said mainly to himself.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I said quickly. Will slams his hand and the medallion on the table and I get up quickly and leave the cabin.

Jack's POV:

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa confirms.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" I reply. I look at Lucinda and see her roll her eyes at me.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said back. I pick up three apples. I put one back down and give one to Lucy. She takes a little bite out of it.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" I said then took a bite out of my apple. I then offer it to Barbossa.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor. " Bo 'sun said after entering the cabin. Barbossa leaves the cabin after Bo 'sun. I form a quick plan in my head. Me and Lucy follow him. I stand in front of Barbossa's telescope blocking his view of the Interceptor.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" I said proud of my quick thinking.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa sneers.

"Lock them in the brig." Barbossa said.

Bo 'sun pushes us into the brig. There is water on the floor.

"Apparently there's a leak." I state the obvious. Lucinda rolls her eyes and then sighs.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" I said enjoying the pet name I came up for her.

"I'm annoyed at Will. He got us into this by not listening." She said.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of this." I say and then look out of a hole in the wall. As I move Lucy gasped. I look at her in confusion. She is staring at her wrist. She moves the shackles up her wrist a little bit and I saw an angry red mark that has started to blister. She looks up at me with tears of pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry love. As soon as we get out of this mess we will go to a blacksmiths at the nearest port." I said. She nods. I look out of the hole again and see a canon ball heading for us. I jump onto Lucinda knocking us to the ground as the canon ball goes through the wall.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" I shout but of course no one heard me. I look down at Lucinda. I smirk at the postion we are in.

"Well it's rather cosy here, isn't it?" I said smiling at her embarrassment.

"Jack!" Lucinda exclaims. I look down at her and she is looking at the door. I look up and see that the canon ball blew the lock off of the door. I go to the door and open it up. We leave the brig and go up on deck. I see a man on a rope. He falls off of the rope as I grab it.

"Thanks very much." I said. I grab onto Lucinda's waist and whisper to her.

"Hold on tight." She gasps and clutches onto my shirt. I swing to the Interceptor. I see a man about to hit Elizabeth with a sword. I grab his wrist.

"That's not very nice." As I said that Lucinda grabs a gun and hits him with it and he falls off of the ship.

"Where's the medallion?" I ask quickly.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth exclaims and goes to slap me. I catch her wrist and I see the bandage.

"Ah. Where's dear William?" I said.

"Will? Will!" She runs over to where he is trapped under the mast.

"Monkey!" I exclaim and I run after it. I grab Lucinda and swing back to the Black Pearl. I reach out to grab the monkey but see Barbossa standing there. Barbossa is holding the medallion and the monkey is on his shoulder.

"Why, thank you, Jack." He said.

"You're welcome." I said slightly confused but no showing it.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa shouts. I grimace because of the monkey. Lucinda stands closer to me as the pirates start shouting.

Lucinda's POV:

One of Barbossa's crew called Pintel points a gun to all of our crew and says.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." We watch as the Interceptor blows up into hundreds of pieces. Elizabeth undoes the rope and runs to Barbossa attacking him.

"Will! You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She shouts. Barbossa grabs her wrists.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He pushes Elizabeth to the crew and they start to grope her. She struggles but can't get away from them. Will leaps on deck and I gasp. I thought he was dead.

"Barbossa!" Will shouts

"Will." Whispers Elizabeth. Will points the gun in his hand at Barbossa.

"She goes free." Will shouts.

"What's in your head, boy?" Replies Barbossa.

"She goes free!" Will says again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa laughs.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleads. I look at him confused. Does everyone know something I don't?

"You can't. I can." Will points the gun to himself.

"Like that." Jack puts his head down.

"Who are you?" Barbossa looked at Will trying to recognize him. Jack rushes forward.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch." He said trying to confuse Barbossa. But Will ruins it.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will shouts. I glare at Jack. He knew about this all along.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti points at Will.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will said. I was completely confused now. Who was Davy Jones?

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack starts pointing to himself.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will states.

"Agreed." Barbossa agreed smirking at Will.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said pointing his sword at Elizabeth. She walked down the plank slightly and then turned back.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa laughs. A pirate behind Will gags him.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa addresses the crew.

"Aye." The pirates shout.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa smirks at Elizabeth who gapes at him. Jack looks away as she takes it off.

"I always liked you." He said to the pirate holding him. Elizabeth throws the dress at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart." She said. Barbossa presses the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm." He throws the dress at the crew.

"Off you go! Come on!" One of the pirates said to Elizabeth.

"Too long! " Bo 'sun shouts and steps on the plank so that Elizabeth falls into the water. Me and Jack get dragged up to the plank next.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack tries to negotiate.

"Jack? Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa points at the island.

"I did notice." He said while grimacing.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape but I doubt it. Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Said Jack.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"That's not fair. There are three of us so you should give us three bullets." I said speaking my mind.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourselves. Barbossa laughed. He then chucked the pistol into the sea. Jack grabbed my waist and then we both jumped into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucinda's POV:

I slowly walked out of the water with Jack and Elizabeth. Jack looks back at the Pearl and says.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." I put my hand on Jack's shoulder. He looks at me for a couple of seconds before turning around.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth shouts after Jack. Jack suddenly stops walking to face Elizabeth.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack replies with a hint of sadness. Jack continues walking. He knocks on a tree and then takes four big steps. He then jumps up and down.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" I roll my eyes at her. Jack opens a secret cellar and walks inside.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack admits. He comes out of the cellar with three bottles of rum. He passes one to me.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth protests.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He hands her a bottle of rum and then walks off. I walk with Jack slowly. Elizabeth is sitting by the beach thinking. We were walking around the island.

"Don't worry, Jack. We will get your ship back." I assured.

"How?" Jack turns to face me.

"I don't know." mumbled. I look up at him. I stare into his brown eyes and find myself captured in them.

"You have beautiful eyes." I whisper. My hand then flies to my mouth. Did I really just say that? Jack smirked.

"Thank you, Lucy Love." We continue walking and then we sit down for a while.

"Tell me about yourself." Jack requested. I sit and think for a few minutes.

"Well I was born in Bulgaria but I was brought up in England. I have a twin sister and a little brother. My sister is called Elena Rose and my brother is called Jeremy." I revealed. I look at Jack and he gestures with his hand for me to continue.

"My sister looks the same as me. She has the same body and face as me anyway but her hair is blonde and she has green eyes. My brother had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. My sister killed my brother. She said it was an accident by she did it on purpose because she didn't have Mum and Dad's full attention. She was horrible so I joined a ship and then woke up in Port Royal. My parents are dead because of my sister." I finish with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-Loo." Jack said with understanding. I nod.

"What about you, Captain Jack?" I smile at him.

"Well I was born in Shipwreck Cove. My dad is Captain Teague and my mum was called Violet. I left Shipwreck Cove and worked for Beckett. I betrayed him and he branded me a pirate. From then on I sailed the seas on my Pearl until Barbossa stole her from me." Jack finished. I smiled.

"I can see why you love her. She is your freedom." I acknowledged looking at Jack.

"Aye. The best freedom there is!" He opened his rum bottle and drank a bit. I did the same but winced as it burned my throat. Jack laughed.

"Don't worry, Lucy-Loo. It will taste better after a while." He smiled at me. We watched the sun start to set and went back to Elizabeth. She had tried to make a fire. We helped her with it. We then drank our rum. Pretty soon we were all drunk and singing a song Elizabeth taught us while dancing around the fire.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." We sang.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack falls down and drags me with him.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth sat next to us.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The entire ocean!" I exclaim back.

"The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Jack babbled. Elizabeth gets up to get more rum.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." I assumed. Jack replies after putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." I stare into his dark eyes and feel myself being drawn in. I lean forward slightly. Jack doesn't hesitate. He puts his lips on my in a gentle kiss. I respond and soon it turns fiery. I feel like my lips are on fire but in a nice way. I pull back but only for air. I raise my rum bottle. He pulls me closer to him.

"To freedom." I shout.

"To the Black Pearl." He agrees. We both finish our bottles and then pass out.

Jack's POV:

I woke up to the smell of burning. I looked down and see Lucy-Loo curled up next to me. I jump up quickly as I realize that Elizabeth is burning my rum. I hear a groan and look down at Lucinda. She was sleeping but I woke her by jumping up. I run to Elizabeth despite Lucy's protesting.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" I shout.

"Yes, the rum is gone." She replies.

"Why is the rum gone?" I shout again.

"SHUT UP!" Lucinda cried. Her hands are on her head and she groaned again. Elizabeth ignores her.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth continues.

"But why is the rum gone?" I ask again. Elizabeth sits and stares at the horizon.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow... and Lucinda. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on the horizon." Elizabeth states. I pulled out my pistol but I think better of it and I put it back. I storm off with Lucinda trailing behind. We don't get far when Lucy gasps.

"Jack." She said and points to the Dauntless. We start to walk back.

"Great." I mutter under my breath.

Elizabeth's POV:

I spot the Dauntless and I see a longboat coming towards the island. I jump up quickly and wait by the shore Jack and Lucinda come back reluctantly and we get into the longboat. We climb aboard the Dauntless. I see my father and run up to him. I explain about Will.

"But we've got to save Will." I protest when my father disagrees with me.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" My father shouts back.

"Then we condemn him to death." I said trying to convince them.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." My father agrees with me.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." I shout back. I see Jack follow us.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack negotiates.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington replies.

"It's Captain Sparrow." Lucinda joins in the conversation. Norrington ignores her but Jack smirks at her. I hesitate but if it will save William I will do anything.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." I said quickly.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Father asks me happily.

"I am." I said looking at James.

"I love weddings!" Lucinda said and then congratulates me.

"Drinks all around!" Jack shouts and Lucinda winces as she rubs her head. Jack lifts his arms up.

"I know. Clap him in more irons, right?" Jack jokes.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" James replies after the shock of my acceptance.

"Inescapably clear." Jack and Lucinda get led away.

We arrive at the cave and Jack and Lucinda get led to a longboat. Gillette starts to pull me into a cabin along with another soldier.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety." He pushes me into the cabin.

"Coward! The Commodore ordered. I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" I shout at him. He grabs the doors to the cabin.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He laughs at me and slams the doors shut and locks them.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" I shout at the locked doors. My father knocks on the cabin door but I ignore him.

"Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." I roll my eyes and throw my makeshift rope out of the window. I made it out of sheets from the bed. Father continues.

"But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." I jump out of the window and row myself to the Pearl. I climb aboard and run down to the brig. I unlock the crew and we run up to the deck.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!" I exclaim as the crew just stand there.

" Any port in the storm." The parrot caws.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs explained.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" I gape at them all.

"Jack owes us a ship." One of the sailors comments.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs thoughtfully said.

"The code. You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." The crew start to work on the ship and I get into the longboat on my own.

"Bloody pirates." I mutter to myself.

Jack's POV:

(Meanwhile in the longboat.) (This is when Elizabeth is on the Dauntless.)

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." Norrington states.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?" I negotiate.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington replies.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Lucy said trying to convince Norrington. He agrees. Me and Lucy row into the cave. We get out of the boat and I start pushing the pirates out of the way.

"Beg your pardon." I said pushing another pirate. I see Barbossa is about to slit Will's throat and I speed up a bit.

"Begun by blood." Barbossa starts the ritual.

"Excuse me." Lucinda said loudly.

"By blood un-" Barbossa stops when he sees me.

"Jack!" Will hisses.

"S'not possible." Barbossa states in shock.

"Not probable." Lucy replies.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will exclaims.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." I said. Barbossa leans forward to slit Will's throat again. Lucy tenses beside me.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa shouts at me.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." I said quickly.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa rolls his eyes.

"Your funeral." Lucinda said looking around at all of the treasure.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa looks at us both.

"Well, because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." I said. I continue negotiating.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" I said proud of my quick thinking.

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa narrows his eyes at me in question. I pick up some medallions and throw them back into the chest as I speak.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance you've killed Norrington's men? every? last? one." I said but I keep two medallions. I see Will notice me keeping two medallions.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will shouts playing along with my plan.

"Yeah." I state looking at him. I look at Lucinda as she realizes what's going on. Barbossa looks at Lucy and she glares at me.

"You are horrible." She hisses at me.

"Pirate." I then turn to Barbossa.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa says.

"Fifteen." I argue back.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore." I smirk at him.

"We have an accord." I shake hands with Barbossa.

"All hand's to the boats!" I shout to the crew. I look at Barbossa.

"Apologies. You give the orders." I state looking around at all of the treasure.

"Gents, take a walk." The crew cheer and then walk off.

"Not to the boats?" I ask. Me and Lucy examine treasure.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa sudden says. I hold Lucinda's hand and I pass her a medallion. She leans down to pick up some treasure but I see her put the medallion down her corset. I distract Barbossa.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." I quickly pick up a sword and chuck it to Will. He cuts the ropes on his wrist loose and starts fighting with a pirate. I start fighting with Barbossa.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa laughs leaning forward.

"You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa sighed. I impaled him with my sword. He grabs Lucy and he stabs her. She walks backwards into the moonlight and then screams. She turned into a skeleton and I remember that no one told her about the curse. Barbossa looks shocked and I walk out into the moonlight too.

"I couldn't resist, mate. Sorry." I said quickly fighting with Barbossa again.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa laughs.

"Or you could surrender." I said and then ran off.

"Arr." Barbossa shouts and then runs after me.

Lucinda's POV:

I screamed. I should be dead. I just got stabbed by Barbossa but now I'm a skeleton. I glare at Jack as he stands next to me. He didn't tell me about the curse. Barbossa and Jack start fighting again. I run after them but I keep thinking about the kiss that me and Jack shared. Did he remember it? Or am I just for entertainment for him? I admit when I'm around him I feel happier and smile a lot more but he probably has that effect on all women. I then realize that I have feelings for a pirate. Great. I see Will fighting some pirates and then I see Elizabeth. I like Will. Every day at Port Royal we would say hello and chat about something for a little bit. He was my only friend at Port Royal. He is helplessly in love will Elizabeth but she was just a rag doll. Too high-class for anyone. I didn't like her but Will does so I force myself to be nice. Elizabeth helps Will fight the pirates. I see a dagger on the floor and pick it up. I look at Jack and he cuts his hand and puts the blood on the medallion. I do the same and pass it to Will. Jack chucks his at Will and Will cuts his hand holding the medallions. I turn and see Barbossa pointing his gun at Elizabeth. I hear a bang and gasp.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa smirks.

"He didn't waste it." Everyone looks at Will as he drops the medallions into the chest. We all look at Barbossa and he gasps. He drops his sword and rips his shirt open. Blood starts to spill out of his wound.

"I feel... cold." He mutters and falls dead. An apple rolling out of his hand. Jack lowers his gun.

"We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth finally said to Will.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will mutters back. Elizabeth walks away with her head down.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it." I said to Will shaking my head at his stupidity.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack says from behind me. Will trails off after Elizabeth and I start to walk. Jack clears his throat and I turn around. He looks nervous.

"About what happened on the island when we were drunk." He starts. I look down because I know what's coming.

"I know. You can only have one love and that's the Pearl." I turn away and gulp trying to hold back tears. I get angry with myself for even having tears in my eyes. I feel arms around my waist and Jack rests his head over my shoulder.

"I don't regret it. I was going to say that I wanted more." He whispers in my ear.

I gasp and turn to look at him. I see in his eyes that he is telling the truth. He straightens up. I decide to take a plunge. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. He holds my hips and pulls me closer to him. I pull back from him and smile. He takes my hand and we walk to the long boat. Will rows us back to the Dauntless because the Pearl is gone.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth whispers.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack mutters back. We reach the ship and climb on. Me and Jack are chucked in the brig until we arrive at Port Royal. Five soldiers escort me and Jack to Will's shop. He removes the shackles. I thank Will. I turn to see Jack being led away to the prison and I feel tears in my eyes again.

Will's POV:

I walk through the crowd slowly. I hear the Official reading a proclamation. I smirk and think in my head Captain Jack Sparrow. I make my way through the crowd towards Elizabeth.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you. I said to Elizabeth. I walk towards Jack. The drums speed up.

"Move!" I shout and then throw my sword at the wood. The sword sticks through the wood and Jack stands on it which stops him form being hung. I fight with the hangman and push him off of the stand. I cut Jack's rope and he falls. He uses the sword to cut the rope on his wrists. We trip up guards with Jack's rope until we reach the tower. We get surrounded by guards. Norrington steps up and speaks to me.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." He states.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann gasps.

"And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." I challenge.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here, between you and Jack." I said back.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said as she stood next to me.

"And don't forget me." Lucinda said as she stands next to Jack. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" The Governor shouts.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asks Elizabeth.

"It is." Elizabeth replies. I see Jack notice the parrot. He walks towards the Governor.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" He starts then walks to Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth? It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Elizabeth looks confused.

"Will? Nice hat." I smirk at him. He turns to Lucinda while backing up to the edge of the tower.

"My love." He simply said. He put his arm around her waist and pulls her to him.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" We watch as Jack falls backwards over the tower and pulls Lucinda with him.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette laughs.

"Sail ho!" I distant voice shouts and we see the Pearl coming around. We watch Jack and Lucinda swim towards it.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette said quickly.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann suggests.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington turned to me.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." I said to Elizabeth before turning to look at Norrington. Norrington looks at his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Norrington simply said.

"Thank you." I said looking back at Elizabeth.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette shouts as everyone starts to leave.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington replied as everyone continued to walk away.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith." Governor Swann said before walking away. Elizabeth takes off my hat and says.

"No. He's a pirate." Then I pulled her in for a kiss.

Lucinda's POV:

I swim towards the Black Pearl. Mr Gibbs helps me up. He then helps Jack up. I glare at Jack but he ignores me.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack asks Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." He replies. Cotton gives Jack his hat.

"Thank you." He said and then he turns to me. I glare at his and slap him as hard as I can. His head snaps around.

"I deserved that." Jack states. He turns back around and pulls me to him. Before I have time to react he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. The crew cheer. He pulls back from me and smiles. I smile back. Anamaria comes up behind Jack and puts his coat around his shoulders.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours." She said before walking away. He snakes a hand around my waist and pulls me to the wheel. He looks at the Pearl fondly.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." He shouts at the crew and they start running around. I laugh as he takes out his compass. I watch as it points to me and then in a random direction.

"Now...bring me that horizon." He whispers. He then starts humming his favourite song.

"And really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." I finish for him. He smiles at me and steers the ship.

* * *

WOW! Thats the end of the first film. I'm going to continue with the other films. I haven't had one review yet! :( It would make my day if I had at least one. I hoped you enjoyed it.

- Emily


	4. Chapter 4

I am so happy because some lovely people have reviewed. I've noticed that my reviews come in a few days late. . Anyway a BIG thank-you to **pennyheartsseaweed** and **Pricilla Harkness**. You made my day when you reviewed! Question time- I was thinking about making another POTC fanfic about two girls who get sucked into POTC film one loves Jack the other loves Will and they follow the same storyline all the way through the films. What do you think? Should I write it or not?

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

I sat on the ground while the rain continued to fall around me. All the guests to the wedding had already gone inside but I wanted to wait for Will. I turned around and saw Will being dragged over and he was wearing shackles. I ran up to Will.

"Will. Why is this happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. You look beautiful." He replied after looking down at me.

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." I smiled despite the situation. I saw father making his way through the crowd of people.

"Make way. Let me through! How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" Father shouts. The man turns around and a soldier takes off his coat.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." The man said.

"Cutler Beckett?" Father gasped at the man.

"It's Lord now. Actually." Lord Beckett smugly said.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Father protests motioning to Will.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" Beckett motions a man forward and he opens a wooden box. He takes out some paper.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett states and hands it to Father. Father looks at me and then back at Beckett.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Father exclaimed.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake... Arrest her." Beckett ordered. Two guards grab my arms and puts shackles on them.

"On what charges?!" I screech at Beckett.

"No!" Will whispers.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." Beckett hands Father another roll of paper.

"And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?" Beckett waves around another roll of paper.

"What are the charges?" I ask again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Father informed Beckett.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett noted.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered –"Will started but I interrupted.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." Father breaks off.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Beckett steps up and looks at Will.

"Captain!" Me and Will shout at the same time. We look at each other.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." I stated.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." Beckett replied.

Jack's POV:

I sigh because I keep on hearing an annoying pecking sound. I cock my pistol and shoot the bird. I rip the wood of the coffin open so I can sit up and I reshape my hat before putting it on my head.

"Sorry, mate. Do you mind if we make a little side trip? I didn't think so." I said to the skeleton as I took his leg and paddled with it. I finally reach the Pearl. Gibbs goes to help me up but I give him the leg instead.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs states.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." I said before walking to the helm.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked.

"Muhuh." I mumbled waving around the cloth. I look at my unhappy crew.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it." Gibbs pointed out.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." One of the crew said.

"And the hurricane!" Marty said and the crew agreed.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs said.

"Shiny?" I asked.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs restated.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" I questioned.

"Awk, walk the plank. The parrot squawked. I pointed my pistol at it.

"What did the bird say?!" I shout.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there." Everyone looks at the cloth and then that monkey comes and grabs it before running off with it. I shoot the monkey and he drops the cloth and runs off.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs sighed.

"It does me." I said before looking at Marty who was looking at the cloth.

"It's a key." He observed. I take it from him and show it to the rest of the crew.

"No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key. Gentlemen, what do keys do?" I asked the crew.

"Keys... unlock things?" One said.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs exclaimed excitedly.

"No. We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it." I said and Gibbs looks confused.

"So, we're going after this key!" He said after realizing. I decided to confuse them more.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" I address the crew.

"So... Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah! A heading. Set sail in a... general... that way direction!" I said pointing in the direction.

"Captain?" Gibbs was going to continue but I got bored.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" I shout making my way to my cabin. I open the door and go inside. I lock the door behind me and dump my coat on a chair. I go into the bedroom. I see my Lucinda lying in bed asleep. I take off my effects and climb into bed next to her. I watch her sleep. She looks peaceful and happy. Her dark brown hair fell in soft waves around her face. She was a light sleeper though. Her eyes snapped open and stared at me. She stared at me for a few seconds before lunging at me and pulling me into a tight hug. I smirked.

"I missed you, I was so worried." She said still hugging me.

"Well I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing bad happens to me." I said smugly. She let go of me and pulled back.

"Come on, Lucy-Loo. You look exhausted." I said. I laid down again and she put her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and watched her fall back to sleep. Once I knew she was asleep I let myself fall asleep knowing she was safe in my arms.

Will's POV:

I was taken from my cell and led to an office, Beckett's office. He was pouring two drinks.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir." The soldier said. Beckett points at my wrists.

"Those won't be necessary. The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow." Beckett requested.

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" I asked.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett said holding up a branding tool.

"What mark did he leave on you?" I questioned.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett stated.

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" I said.

"Bargain. Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Beckett replied.

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free." I said.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." Beckett scoffed.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." I realize

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asks.

"The property you want that he possesses." I replied.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass? Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal." Beckett states before walking away.

I leave his office and go to the prison. A guard tries to stop me from entering but I push past him going to Elizabeth.

"You're not... you can't be here." The guard protests.

"I think you'll find he can." Governor Swann replies from behind me.

"Mr. Swann." The guard states.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Governor Swann protests. I continue to talk to Elizabeth.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped." I said confidently trying to make Elizabeth feel better.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Governor Swann interrupts.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?" I argue back.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?" He replies before looking for the dog. I turn back to Elizabeth.

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?" She questions.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you." I said happily.

"Properly?" Elizabeth smiles. I love her smile even if it is a small one.

"With your leave, if you'll still have me." I reply.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already. I'll wait for you." She said.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." I whispered to her before leaving.

I go from port to port looking for Jack. I've asked many people where he is but everyone turns up blank.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead." One sailor said.

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore." Another sailor said.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle said. She was one of Jack's prostitutes.

"I haven't seen him in a month." Another prostitute called Scarlett said.

"When you find him, you give 'im a message." Giselle said and then slapped me.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for... delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails." He was the only sailor who gave me decent information. I went onto his ship and they take me to the island.

"My brother will take you ashore." The captain said. His brother rows me and then stops. I look at the island but he shakes his head. I jump out of the boat and swim to the island. I shout up to the Pearl but no one is there. I walk into the jungle and spot Cotton's parrot.

"Ah, a familiar face." I said to him.

"Awk, don't eat me!" He squawks. I look at him confused but continue walking through the jungle. I spot Gibbs' canteen and follow the string. I find the strings end and held it. Some native people jump out and I stumble back into a trap. I was hanging upside down and swinging my sword. I felt a pain in my neck before everything went black.

Lucinda's POV:

I was annoyed at Jack. He got us into this mess. I was sitting next to Jack on a throne. We came to this island because he started shouting about land. Now we are in a bigger mess. The island was full of cannibals and they believe that the God and Goddess should be freed from their human form. This meant eating us. Jack was talking to the cannibals but I ignored them. I was trying to find a way out of this mess. I see a group of cannibals holding something and when I look closely I see Will. I was about to jump up and run to him but Jack held my arm. He got up and went to Will.

"Jack... Lucinda? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you. Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" He shouted at Jack before looking at me. I gave him a worried look before looking away from him and at the sky.

"Tell them to let me down." Will shouts helplessly. I get up and look at him. I kneel down in front of him.

"Save us. They are going to eat us." I said and Will looked shocked. Jack pulls me up and we sit on our thrones again.

"First chance you get run." Jack whispered to me.

"Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Will desperately said. I stood next to Jack's throne. Will gets led away and all of the cannibals are looking away. So I quickly but quietly ran. I heard Will in the distance shout Jack's name. I continue running until I see a small pond. I stop there to catch my breath. I sit down and start to think. Jack was in danger and I left him. Elizabeth is in danger because of Jack. Will is in danger because of Elizabeth. I look around me because I feel something watching me. I take the dagger from my boot and look around. I see a little black and white cat sitting near me. I put my dagger away and approach it slowly. I point my hand out and the cat sniffs it before licking it. I giggle and start to stroke it's head. I hear something and jump up. I pick up the cat because I know the cannibals will find it and eat it. I follow the noise against my better judgement. I come out at the beach and see the Pearl. I see Will, Gibbs and the crew there. I run towards them.

"Will!" I shouted before hugging him. The cat meowed so I let go of Will and looked down.

"A cat." Mr Gibbs said frowning. I stroke the cat's head and then turn to where I heard shouting. I see Jack running towards us and I smile. But then all of the cannibals are chasing him and I frown. I start to climb up the ropes and soon make it to the Pearl's deck. Jack climbs on board. I sit on the deck and stroke the cat's head.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggests.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replies.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs frowns.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack replies. The monkey jumps in front of Jack and he cocks his pistol. The cat jumps and attacks the monkey before Jack can shoot it. The monkey drops Ragetti's wooden eye. The monkey gets free and the cat begins to chase it. I catch the cat and everyone stares at me. Jack raises one eyebrow at me and I smile innocently. Jack is about to say something to me but Will interrupts.

"Jack."

"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will continues.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack replies and then walks to the helm. I see this as a chance to slip away.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will exclaims at Jack.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said. I quickly open and close the door to our cabin. I sigh. I take the cat and sit on the bed stroking her.

"What should I name you?" I ask her. She purrs softly under my arms.

"Why do you have a cat?" Jack said standing in the doorway. I look at him shocked. I didn't even hear him come in.

"I found her and didn't want the cannibals to eat her. Anyway you should like her because... she hates the monkey too." I said smugly. He comes over and picks up the cat. The cat hisses at Jack and he lets go off her. I catch her and laugh.

"No Jack. Like this." I show him how to hold her and place her in Jack's arms again. He looks at it reluctantly. The cat falls to sleep in his arms purring.

"Aw." I said softly.

"What's its name?" Jack said giving up on the fight to get rid of it. I think about it.

"Orca." I said gently. Jack raised his eyebrows at the name.

"It was my brother's favourite animal."

"Orca it is." He announced. He then put the cat on the bed.

"I want you to stay in here with Orca. Don't come out of the cabin and keep your weapons on you." Jack said.

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned.

"The less you know the better. Sorry, Lucy." He quickly leaves and locks the door. I grab a book from the shelf and start to read while stroking Orca. I put the book down. Jack is keeping stuff from me. What if he doesn't love me anymore? I start pacing around the room. I get annoyed and decided to take a bath. I got out of the bath an hour later and dressed before lying back on the bed. I notice that Jack hasn't come back and I start to cry before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
